


Fitting Together

by FreezingKaiju, FrenchScreaming



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (because. y'know. Miu. Miu is Miu.), Angie Is Surprisingly Smooth, F/F, Inappropriate Humor, Mild shenanigans, Only One Bed, Trans Female Character, Trans Miu, trans miu iruma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingKaiju/pseuds/FreezingKaiju, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchScreaming/pseuds/FrenchScreaming
Summary: Angie and Miu, on a roadtrip, stop at a motel and encounter a room with only one bed. Miu seems much more flustered by this than you'd think.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Fitting Together

“Oh well that’s fuckin’ _great._ ”

Miu Iruma kicked the door the rest of the way open. Shitty motel, sure, she can take that. Wifi, necessity, thank fuck this place at least had that. No breakfast, nothing complementary, no cable, peeling walls, sure, fine. Just like home. Home lite, complete with the all-important _privacy_ . Something she’d gladly give her left-- well not her left _titty_ for, she’s _earned_ those, but something like... left leg? She’d give her left fucking leg for privacy some days!

But _there’s_ the problem.

Seated slap in the middle of their new motel room was _one fucking bed_. Not even a couch or anything to actually lay down on save the gaudy loveseat. 

If it were just Miu this wouldn’t have been a problem, but no, of course the one time she stopped to actually stay in a one bed motel it’s with company. And not just any old plus one, or odd friend that might’ve tagged along on any of her other trips, like Kork or some shit. Nope! It was Angie.

Miu was stuck for the night in a cramped motel room, with Angie, and there was only one god damn bed between the two of them. She could already feel a headache coming along. She was too beautiful for this kind of inconvenience, it should be illegal. Her disgruntled thought train was cut short by the interruption and sudden appearance of her considerably shorter friend who finally made it to the room.

“Miu Miu, did you see they have a mouse outside? It’s just crawling up the wall!”

Miu stopped a crass joke short before it hit the station and turned on her heel toward Angie. _Angie, Angie, Angie_. Angie was like, the complete opposite of her and for some reason Miu couldn’t help but love that fact. It didn’t help that her face looked stupidly cute, no that didn’t help at fucking all. She had to stay focused though, despite what some voices in her head said, there were other important things in the world besides Angie’s face. Like her artistic talent, or her quick wits, or-- OR the priority.

“Huh? Nah, didn’t see that. What I _saw—_ “ she jabbed her thumb at the bed, which stubbornly remained singular, “—is a fuckin’ snafu.”

The girl in question merely blinked, peered at the situation, and then proceeded to lean at a 45 degree angle (the Angie Yonaga Big Brain Contemplation Signature). She swayed from side to side for a second before coming up with a response.

“Angie doesn’t see the problem?” 

“But Honaga, it’s, it’s _one bed!_ ” Miu gestured frantically and quite a bit dramatically at the bed in question. “One! Singular! Solitary! A thing which the two of us are defuckingcidedly not! Which means...” A faint pink blush dusted her cheeks and a line of drool escaped from her mouth as Miu contemplated what this Could Mean, but she shook her head. _Vanishing that fucking train from my head station! No more of that train in my tunnels! ...heh, tunnels._ “...it means one of us needs to sleep in the car!”

“Eh? But that’ll be cold! And scary alone!” Angie protested, face sour.

Miu, visibly shivering from the draft, scoffed. “Eh. I can handle the cold. Maybe pound back some energy drinks and fuck around with the car ‘til you’re up again? What, blessed with a better idea?”

“I will check with God!” Angie closed her eyes, tick-tocked back and forth a few more times, and hummed something in an odd tone. “Hmm, on hold, give Angie a minute...”

Miu stared for a minute, tapping her finger as she waited. While sometimes a little obnoxious, she couldn’t help but feel amused whenever Angie was...well, doing Angie things. Something tells her that if Kokichi pulled some of the bullshit Angie’s dragged her along on she’d dunk him in the trash and say goodbye cuck boy, but Angie... something about her always makes Miu want to commit to the bit.

“Response! God says we should sleep on the floor.”

Miu blinked. “No.”

“Eh?” Angie dramatically recoiled, “What’s wrong with the ground? There’s carpet and everything.”

“Sleeping on the floor would give us so much back pain, and I don’t know about you but I get enough of that as is! Plus! The floor is like, super gross.”

Angie stopped, peered down and examined the cigarette-burned floor, lint-and-ash-dotted carpet, and several unfortunate stains. “...point taken. But the back problems from the car would be ten times worse!”

Miu grimaced, that was probably true. “Okay... point taken, but! The car is at least a fuck-free zone in terms of sanitation. So, my idea is better. Naturally.”

Angie sighed, and _dramatically_ turned to the bed. “Then... there is the bed, again! It looks,” she paused and bolted over to the bed, did a quick and frantic inspection of the covers and pillows and such, “mhm, mhm, clean, clean, clean, soft... It’s still an option, Miu Miu!”

“Is it? It’s small as tits --not my tits by the way-- there’s no way we’re sleeping there without getting reaaaal close.”

Angie claps her hands together, eyes sparkling. “Which is a double solution! The cold won’t matter if we’re close, yup, we can keep each other warm!”

The blush on Miu’s face from that realization must’ve been bright fucking magenta, and for once she can’t even think of an innuendo. “WHAT?! Really? Honaga, _Ange_ , seriously, uh... whaaaa?

“What? Is that not a good solution?” Angie tilted innocently.

“I mean _it’d work yeah,_ and, a-and it’d _fuck_ but are you sure, are you one hundred fucking percent you’re... okay with... that?”

“Why wouldn’t Angie be? God has told Angie that the best friends are the closest friends! And what’s closer than the same bed!”

Miu wasn’t sure what joke to make out of that, there were a few too many options there. And she was still faced with the idea of actually sharing a single, cramped bed with someone. She groaned, hiding her face behind a hand. Angie was definitely going to be stubborn about this, and stubborn Angie was about as easy to convince as a brick wall.

“There’s not enough room for both of us?” Miu attempted to argue.

“Angie is small enough for us both to fit! Like Tetris.”

“It’s cramped!”

“The other options aaaaaaaare more cramped!” Angie hummed proudly.

“GAAAAAAH, you win!” Miu threw up her hands and turned away, pink still coloring her cheeks. “You win, you win, okay. Sharing the bed it is. But don’t complain to me if my sleeping habits put you off!”

“Angie doubts there’s much to put me off of, Miu Miuuu!” Oh, Miu can _tell_ Angie’s grinning behind her, she can just sense that smile. It’s like the fucking sun. Glowing and gorgeous. 

_How the fuck am I gonna handle this?_

* * *

Aaaand done!

Miu clicked her razor off and all its little extraneous attachments shlick back into the main body. She peered into the mirror and rubbed her face for a moment. _Smooth, damn good._ Last thing she’d wanna do is get in bed with Angie with a 5-o’clock-AM shadow.

Her face flushes pink again as she considered _the exact fucking implications of the night_ , and she rushed to turn the faucet on. Splash water on face, feel better. Begone, gay trains. Banished from the station, before something wrecks and everything bursts into flames. “...I gotta hire better brain contractors,” she muttered, and yanked off her stale E patch. Fresh one on, _slap_ , girl juice activated. 

Taking a moment, she gathered her thoughts and once more put on the face of unrivaled hubris and indomitable pride. She was just now ready to kick open the bathroom door, and show that bed who the boss was!

And then the door _slammed_ open without her touching it.

“MIU MIU ARE YOU READY?!” Angie exclaimed, arms spread wide, thoroughly pajama’d with a pattern of her personal logo. _Did she tailor those herself?!_ Her hair is undone, sleep mask on her forehead, blanket around her shoulders, entire getup ready for MAXIMUM COZE. It almost made Miu laugh, save for the fact that she had no forewarning of Angie being the one to bust down the door. Great minds and all.

“GAH! Warn a woman before you bust in on her, jeez!” She exclaimed, hand over her heart.

“Aw, but Miu Miu was taking so long! Angie thought maybe she got lost.” She pouted.

Miu opened her mouth to argue, closed it, and savored the implication that Angie’d care enough to miss her. Little joys, little comforts, especially for someone who’s been as... generally friendless as herself. She had no idea how this girl could be so bubbly, but at this point she’d long since accepted that Angie went beyond normal human standards.

“I’m _fine_ , Ange. Didn’t go spelunking in my own silicon valley, if that’s your issue. Need anything?”

“Your safety, that’s all! Nyahaha!” Angie cackled, and despite herself Miu could feel herself fight a grin on her face. Ugh! She’s too fucking adorable.

“Psh. I can handle anything. I’m Miu fucking Iruma, if some ghost tried to fuck with me I’d chop its dick off and sell it as vape fuel!” 

“Are you sure you can stab a ghost? Angie has some serious doubts...”

Miu shrugged. “Eh, I’m workin’ on a thing that does that. It’s also a WiFi generator. And a coffee maker. I’m gonna have those Ghost Hunt chodes eatin’ outta my fucking hand by the time it’s done!”

Angie’s eyes lit up at that. “Ohhh, Angie’s already getting thoughts for the design! A bit of an art deco lean, maybe, or something goth... remind me tomorrow, Angie’ll get some sketches done!”

Miu shoots a pair of fingerguns at Angie and grins in return. “Fuck yeah, Honaga! Plans are a go!”

“ _Tomorrow,_ ” Angie adds, finger in the air Pointedly as if holding a brush to Miu’s face. “Miu Miu is _not_ staying up til 6 in the morning _again_. Angie will not stand for it.”

“Ugh, I feel like you of all people should know what it’s like to lose time to a project.” Miu groans, making her way to the bed.

“Angie does! Which is why she won’t have Miu Miu doing any of that!” She whipped out a phone in a custom artisanal case, opened her reminders and gestured to them. Nearly every reminder just read **HYDRATE**. “Nearly midnight, we need to sleep. Un-rise and un-shine!” She paused, tapped a finger to her chin, then shook her head. “Ah, wait, Angie is wrong. You’re never not shining!”

Miu choked at the random compliment thrown in there. Damn this girl…

“Tch... fine, but only because you practically begged me!”

“Nyahahaha~!” Angie clapped, then ran back, threw open the covers and vaulted in bed, arms open immediately. “Sleeptimes!”

Miu stood there still, nervous, fiddling with the zipper of her onesie. Is it really okay? Is this really safe, does Angie really want... _ah, who am I fucking kidding. Can’t choke now._ Her face formed once again into the mask of perfect confidence and she sauntered, head held high, right up to the bed.

...and stood there, staring down, realizing how little space there really was between the two of them. Despite this Angie patted the spot next to her. With an internal groan of acceptance, Miu shuffled her way onto the bed and under the covers.

Angie reached down, yoinked the covers over Miu and scooted a little closer to her. Their faces were barely inches apart. “See? Angie thinks this is majorly comfortable!”

Miu could feel her face blush, her carefully crafted mask of perfection cracking under Angie’s far too close and cheeky grin. “It’s still fuckin’ cold!” she lied, just to have something to complain about. This backfired immediately as Angie took that as an excuse to get even closer.

Cold arms snaked around her waist and Miu sputtered. Blue screen of death, that’s it, she was out. Miu Iruma Dot EXE had crashed. If she could see her ghost, it’d be escaping from her body. She had no clue she was this fucking touch starved... and now, this was gonna be the whole night. Jesus fuck what were emotions how did people live with these things.

“Miu miu?” 

“Wh-what?” She snapped backed to the gentle reality

“...” She hears Angie hum happily, “Angie’s glad that it’s Miu. She’s glad that Angie and Miu fit together perfectly.”

Miu, in all her flustered glory, just managed to come up with a response to summarize the incredible flood of feelings this gave her.

“Gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a new little semiseries we're doing because Goddamnit We NEED More Trans Girl Content


End file.
